Electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, memory chips, microprocessor chips, and imager chips, can include a set of fuses for storing information. For example, the electronic devices, such as semiconductor dies, can include one or more fuse arrays (e.g., a set or a network of fuses or anti-fuses that are programmed to store information). The electronic devices can include the one or more fuse arrays in a particular location (e.g., a central location), thereby replacing discrete fuses that were located throughout the device in other designs. The semiconductor die can read the information (e.g., redundancy information, wafer lot number, die lot number, die position on the wafer, etc.) from the fuse array and transmit the information (e.g., based on communicating the information in a serial sequence), such as at device startup, initialization, or configuration.
However, conditions of the electronic devices can affect reliability of the fuse reading process. For example, a condition or a setting of the power supplies (e.g., an output thereof), such as during a stabilization period following device startup, initialization, or configuration, can cause erroneous fuse read. Any such read errors can cause persistent issues throughout the device's operation until the next startup, initialization, or configuration. Since fuse arrays can store all fuse information at a central location, the fuses have to be read and transmitted to other local destinations on the electronic devices (e.g., semiconductor chip) where the information is ultimately used. While attempts have been made to detect and prepare for proper fuse-reading conditions, various challenges (e.g., variable or inconsistent behavior or power supplies in real-time, difficulty in modeling real-time behavior or programmed settings of fuse cells, etc.) have made it difficult to ensure accurate and efficient fuse-reading operation. Thus, there is a need for a fuse-read trigger mechanism.